


Elegy of the Middle Child

by Little_Archer



Series: The Sex Slaves of William Tell Elementary School [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, By which I mean he stars in child pornography, Extreme Underage, Fisting, Implied Bestiality, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Uncle/Nephew Incest, child pornography, slaveboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Archer/pseuds/Little_Archer
Summary: Rudy's a good slave. He may have a Master and a Mistress and two brothers to keep happy, but he does his very best to do everything they say. And when he messes up, he accepts his punishments like a good slave should.Between his brothers and his Mistress and Master and his dog, he's right in the middle of his family, and he's happy, because he knows that's where he belongs!
Relationships: Slaveboy/Everyone
Series: The Sex Slaves of William Tell Elementary School [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Elegy of the Middle Child

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part two of this new series! Rudy's a character I liked a lot in part one, so I thought it was only fair to give a look into his life next. I think I'm probably only going to do three chapters for this one, but I hope you guys have as much fun as I did!

Rudy Harrington had been freshly six years old the first time he’d been made to walk home naked from school, fucked hard by his brother Ben and Ben’s friend Joel on the playground after school, his clothes confiscated and put in Ben’s backpack, told not to get caught. He’d been in kindergarten at the time and had felt very proud that Ben thought he was big enough to walk home on his own, which he totally had been. 

Now in the second grade and coming up on his eighth birthday, Rudy was old hat at making his way from the school to his house butt naked and covered in cum, as Ben’s circle of friends who fucked him had grown a lot. It wasn’t very far, so he did it in most weathers, though Ben wasn’t allowed to make him do it if it was too cold because the Mistress didn’t want him getting frostbite and having to have his toes or balls cut off. Even though they might cut his balls off when he got bigger anyway, it wasn’t fair if the Mistress and Master didn’t get to have that choice for themselves. But unless it was freezing cold, Ben got to make Rudy walk home naked. 

Ben was a master in training, just like Rudy’s little brother Tom, but neither of them was Rudy’s Master and didn’t have to call them that. He did have to do everything they said though, so the only real difference was that if Ben or Tom said to do something and the Mistress or Master said not to, Rudy had to listen to the Mistress or Master instead. But they’d never told him not to walk home naked when Ben made him, so Rudy did almost every day. 

Rudy was really good at it, too! He knew all the places to hide from cars, he knew which houses to be careful when he passed them, he knew how to judge the timing of hurrying down a long stretch with no cover, and he knew how to tell the difference between a stranger who wanted to help him and a stranger who wanted to fuck his ass, and of course he knew to avoid the first kind and politely introduce himself to the second kind. 

Rudy wasn’t perfect though, no matter how hard he tried. He’d been caught three times and forced to accept rides, which he wasn’t supposed to do. Fortunately, most of the times he’d been caught had been by kidfuckers, so it hadn’t been too bad. 

The first time had been last year, just before it had started to get cold in the first grade. Rudy had made an easy mistake, he hadn’t looked ahead to where he was going, and so he hadn’t noticed that a bush he usually hid under from cars had been cut down. And a car had driven by and, without anywhere to hide, the driver had spotted Rudy. The man in the car had been a little younger than Rudy’s Master, and he’d smiled a lot and gotten Rudy to come near him like he was coaxing a kitty over. He’d had an obvious bone in his pants, so Rudy hadn’t been worried about getting close, though he’d been very clear, just like he was supposed to, that he was expected home and he’d get in trouble if he was late. 

The man had grabbed him and pulled him into his car, putting him in the trunk so he couldn’t escape. Rudy didn’t try to escape. He knew the rules. If he was ever kidnapped, unless the person was going to try and chop him up or murder him, he was just to let them do whatever they wanted until somebody came to get him. Rudy was microchipped, so he couldn’t be missing for long. 

The man had driven Rudy for a long, long time, and the took a long time to take Rudy out of the trunk. When he finally did, he carried Rudy to a bedroom with a garbage bag over the window and put him on the bed, then locked the door. All that was in the room was the bed and a dresser and a bucket, which Rudy peed in so he didn’t make a mess. The whole thing was really kind of boring and by the time Rudy’s Master got there to pick him up, he was relieved that it was over. 

It turned out that the guy was a first-time boyfucker, and he’d kidnapped Rudy on impulse but then not been sure what to do and had been scared of trying anything. Rudy’s Master had felt so bad for him that he’d let him fuck Rudy before putting Rudy in the car and taking him home, and he’d given the guy a card so he could go to one of Master Hargrave’s big parties, but Rudy had never seen him there since, so he must have stayed scared. 

Rudy’s sloppiness was punished by not letting him eat dinner that night, and with a half-hour paddling, which really wasn’t that bad considering he’d broken a big rule. He could have gotten a lot worse, but he’d avoided it since it was his first time breaking that rule. 

The second time Rudy had been caught had been at the end of the first grade by an older man with a small beard and a suit, who’d caught Rudy when he’d unexpectedly had to dart away from a house that was usually empty but that day had had a lady in it. He’d scooped Rudy right up, carried him around the block and put him in the front seat of his shiny car. Then he’d explained to Rudy that he was a fan of Rudy’s movies, the ones his Mistress made and put on the internet for people to buy. Rudy relaxed when he heard that. This was definitely just an ordinary kidfucker who’d use him properly and then probably just let him go home. 

Turned out Rudy was a little bit wrong. The man had fucked his face in the car, but then he’d given Rudy his phone and made Rudy call his Mistress so he could talk to her. And then, while he bounced Rudy up and down on his lap in a gentle fuck, he’d had a long talk with her about a big opportunity and copyrights and royalties and after that, the man had put Rudy back on the phone so his Mistress could tell him very clearly to behave himself and do as he was told. 

After he’d cum, the man drove Rudy across town to a noodle shop, and in the back of the shop were some stairs and in the basement was a big fancy studio like where they made real movies! It turned out that the man worked for a group that made some of the most famous kid sex videos around, and he’d seen some of Rudy’s videos and gone looking for him on purpose! Rudy had been so happy about that he hadn’t been able to stop grinning. 

Rudy was made to wear a baseball uniform and then play catch with a man he had to pretend was his daddy. Rudy wasn’t very good at catch, but they said that didn’t matter, and it didn’t because pretty soon he was just fucking his pretend daddy on some pretend grass. Then he had to pretend to be snooping through his older brother’s bedroom, only for his brother and two of his friends to come home and fuck Rudy senseless for an hour. Then he’d had to pretend to shoplift from a store, and a policeman—who was the same man who’d been his daddy before—came and spanked him, then fucked him with a nightstick before putting him in a jail where a bunch of big huge men fucked him until he couldn’t walk. After that, he and three other boys were tied to a wall in a line and they just got whipped and paddled and spanked and prodded and even zapped, for what felt like a long time. There wasn’t any pretending in that one, Rudy didn’t have to say or do anything except whimper and cry until it was done. It was way fancier, but also way more work that Rudy’s usual movies, which were just filmed in his living room with his brothers and Master and Mistress and with Hugo. Or at Mr. Black’s house for dog day, with Hugo and all the other dogs. 

Rudy got to hang out for a little while with the other boys while they all showered clean, and they were all super cool. All of them worked here because their daddies did, which was so neat, and they were all super impressed when Rudy told them that he was a slave. None of them went to the same school as him, which was too bad. They all got to get dressed and drive home, but Rudy was just given directions by the man from before so he’d know how to get home on his own. He was also handed a small piece of paper with a number on it and told not to lose it under any circumstances. 

So he’d walked all the way home, which Rudy didn’t remember most of because he’d been so tired. It had been dark so he’d been less worried about being seen than usual, and mostly he’d just been kind of cold. He had had to go through a park at one point and four guys who were sleeping there had noticed him, and they all made Rudy suck their dicks, and a few of them fucked him, before he was allowed to go. They never asked to see what was in his hand, so that was good. They’d all smelled kind of bad, so Rudy was glad to be away from them. Other than that, nothing really interesting had happened on his walk, though he’d been almost asleep walking by the time he got back to his neighbourhood, and he’d walked right down the middle of the road without a care if anyone saw him. His feet had hurt so much, too, he remembered that more than anything. 

The sun had started to come up by the time Rudy got home, and the door was unlocked so he just went in. His Mistress came down the stairs, took the little paper from him and told him to get cleaned up and to start getting ready for school. That day of school had been the hardest of Rudy’s life, but after he walked home he was allowed to have a hot bath and a long nap and pizza for supper, so it was worth it. 

Rudy went to the movie studio once or twice a month after that, and it was usually the same, though the movies they were filming were different and in the winter he got given a snowsuit to walk home in. His Mistress and Master even got free copies of the movies he starred in to watch at home, and Rudy always liked how hard Ben and his Master would fuck him while they watched him on the screen. 

The third time Rudy had been caught had been this past October and it had been the worst of the three. It had been pouring rain and he’d been a bit chilly and not paying attention and with absolutely no excuse, he’d been seen by one of his neighbours, a nice lady named Mrs. Walker, whose son Owen went to Rudy’s school and whose fluffy dog Tacks fucked Rudy on dog day. She obviously didn’t know that, though, because she acted like walking home naked in the rain was the worst thing in the world, treating Rudy like he might die, making him wear her coat in the car, going on and on about bullies and abuse and danger and it didn’t matter how much Rudy told her he was fine, she just wouldn’t listen and she talked like she was going to tell Rudy’s parents and the school and the police. 

Fortunately, Rudy’s Mistress was his mom, one of the teachers at Rudy’s school fucked kids every day, and Rudy, like all the slave boys he knew, was known to the police and was available for them to use whenever they wanted as thanks for their service to the community. So none of that was a problem, but Mrs. Walker was just being so _embarrassing_ and by the time they were standing on Rudy’s doorstep, Rudy was so humiliated he wanted to die. 

Plus he’d thought for a minute the Mistress might kill him while Mrs. Walker told her about what had happened, and as soon as Mrs. Walker had finally left, Rudy’s punishment began. 

Rudy didn’t complain even a little bit because he knew he deserved every bit of it. His Mistress stuck a huge toy, bigger than anything he’d ever felt, inside him without any lube, fitting it all the way in and not caring how much it hurt. The Master caned Rudy within an inch of his life, the welts on his ass bleeding by the end. Allowed to help with the punishment, Ben had made Rudy eat Hugo’s dog food for supper and Tom had decided to make him be the family toilet for the night. Then he’d been chained up on a short leash outside in the pouring rain, staying in the doghouse where he didn’t get a wink of sleep because it was so cold and he was in so much pain. But it was what he got for being so lazy. He could have gotten them all in a lot of trouble if Mrs. Walker had talked to the wrong person. 

Ever since then Rudy had never been caught. He was always super careful, no matter how safe it seemed. Because breaking a rule was one thing, but breaking the same rule twice? Rudy didn’t even want to think about what punishment he’d earn if he did that. So he was careful, deliberate, and above all, at all times, obedient to his Mistress, his Master and his brothers. 

Just like a good slave should be.


End file.
